Encuentro Interdimensional
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Mientras Allen escapa de las garras del Conde, los exorcistas y el apócrifo se ve envuelto en batalla,Si embargo, un agujero negro se abrio en medio de la lucha y a arrastrado a Allen a otra dimensión. Ahora Allen, con ayuda de un par de chicos llamados "Green" y "Red" debe buscar la manera de volver a casa encontrando una criatura llamada "Giratina" Reto del foro DexHolders.


Bueno, en el ultimo día, apocas Joras y llegando tarde al trabajo, finalmente termino el fic. Fue difícil porque el trabajo que conseguí me seca el cerebro! Pero gracias a Arceus termine!

Aquí esta el fic.

DISCLAIMER personajes de Tajiri-san y Game Freak, no gano ni un peso de esto!

Fic para el reto del mes Re-Re-Mix del Foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak" de fanfiction. Link en mi perufiru

Advertencia: ninguna, salvo quizá pequeños horrores ortográficos por mi falta de tiempo y atención. Hay que lo comencé ayer a las 11 de la noche

Sin mas. Enjoy~

..

.

...

.

..

Red se encontraba apasible, como siempre, dentro de su cueva/casa. A pesar de que ya había decidido que no necesitaba seguir viviendo allí no podía evitar quedarse en la fría y oscura cueva. A sus pies descansaba Pika, su siempre valiente Pikachu, agotado de todo el entrenamiento.

Hacia unos mese atrás, Red había sido derrotado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y eso le hacia dudar de si mismo. Quizá no era tan buen entrenador como todo el mundo decía. Y eso era obvio si había perdido.

Había lensaado entonces quedarse en la cueva a entrenar mas tiempo, sin embargo, Gold, el nombre del chico 3 años menor que él, le dijo que su madre y sus demás amigos querían verlo. Así que Red decidió dejar su autodestierro en la montaña Plateada.

Ya había empacado las pocas cosas que llevaba con él. Green vendría a recogerlo a la tarde, lo cual le sorprendía, Green se habia ofrecido voluntariamente a acompañarlo a casa, siendo que siempre renegaba de tener que hacer el camino de la montaña para verlo.

Pero eso alegraba a Red, aun si así rostro no lo mostraba así.

Hace casi un año escucho del propio Green que lo habían nombrado líder del gimnasio de Vermillion, y Red estaba sorprendido, pero felicito a su amigo pues de verdad estaba feliz de que Green llegara tan lejos luego de... bueno, ser el campeón que duro menor tiwempo siendo campeón en la historia de Kanto, y quizá del mundo entero.

Pero ahora su amigo era un muy reconocido entrenador pokemon, el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto y que estaba en el top 10 de entrenadores mas fuertes.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Red miro a Pika una vez más, el pokemon había estado entrenando con Mewtwo (*).

Hace ya tres años atrás que Red se había convertido en el campeón de !a liga, sin embargo dejo su puesto porque deseaba seguir viajando que quedarse siempre en la Meceta Añil.

Fue cuando decidió terminar de completar el pokedex del profesor Oak. Entreno a sus pokemon hasta hacerlos evolucionar, intercambio a sus amigos con entrenadores que él sabia eran buenas personas. Atrapo a todos lo que pudo. Hasta que dio con el ultimo que faltaba.

En la Isla Canela había leído sobre Mewtwo, una clase de pokemon clonado de otro llamado Mew. Un pokemon realmente peligroso.

Red jamas creyó ver un pokemon tan fuerte, pero cuando estuvo frente a suas ojos parecía imposible ganarle. Sin embargo podía escuchar al pokemon, Mewtwo era un pokemon del tipo psíquico, así que su poder era tan fuerte que podía comunicarse con Red de manera telepática.

El pokemon estaba confundido, por la razón de su nacimiento, para que seguir en el mundo cuando solo era el clon de alguien, sin un propósito mas que enriquecer a los humanos, llenarlos de glorias al ser el pokemon mas poderoso, existiendo solo para ser fuerte.

Así que Red intento ayudarlo, fue difícil, especialmente porque para Red era difícil hablar, nunca podía expresar todos sus sentimientos en palabras, por eso no hablaba mucho.

Pero el poderoso pokemon no quería oírlo. Finalmente, con ayuda de Pika y sus demás pokemon lograron calmar a Mewtwo, y el escucho atentamente las palabras de Red, y aunque Red no sabia contestar las complicadas preguntas del pokemon, hizo lo mejor que pudo para ayudarle a descubrir las respuestas.

De esta manera, Mewtwo quería hacerse fuerte, no de derrotar a todos con sus poderes, sino que tener la fuerza para controlarse y no atacarlos, ya que cuando estaba enfurecido no se controlaba y lastimaba a todos los entrenadores que se le plantaran ju yo a sus pokemon.

De esta forma, Red se ofreció a entrenarlo, se haría fuertes juntos, pero como Mewtwo era muy poderoso tuvieron que irse a un lugar donde, sin importar cuantol poder sacara el poderoso pokemon, no lastimara a nadie.

El monte Plateado fue la única opción, una montaña tan infernal que era el reto perfecto de cualquier entrenador. Pokemon seriamente poderosos escondidos en cada rincón, mas la implacable fuerza de la naturaleza, fue lo que ayudo a Mewtwo a poder controlar su poder.

Sin embargo, de Red se decían muchas cosas, como que era el entrenador legendario y otros apodos del mismo índole, por lo tan to diferentes entrenadores de Kanto y Johto iban hasta lo mas alto de la montaña a desafiarlo.

Cuando eso comenzó a ocurrir Red se prometió a si mismo nunca usar a Mewtwo, quien había dejado que Red lo atrapase, ta que lo consideraba una enorme desventaja, una gran trampa, así que usaba solo 5 pokemon. Pika, Char, Blais, Saur y Lax. Aunque nunca usaba a todos juntos, o casi nunca. Red siempre entrenaba con sus 5 amugoas junto a Mewtwo.

Fue entonces que apareció Gold, se veía formidable, había llegado para retarlo y ganarle, y aunque a Red no le interesaba perder o ganar, o eso creía él, aceptó el reto ya que amaba las batallas pokemon. Cono se pacto a sí mismo, no usaría a Mewtwo, así que fue una batalla de 5 contra 5, lo cual agradeció a Gold porque llevaba un Togepi que aún no tenia mucha experiencia.

La batalla entre los dos fue de las más emocionantes que Red había experimentado alguna vez. Casi se sentía un niño de nuevo, luchando contra su mejor amigo y rival, Green.

Sin embargo, cuando quedaron solo el Typhlosion de Gold y el Pika de Red es cuando la batalla ya estaba llega do a su clímax. El anillo ígneo fue el ataque que termino de noquear al pobre de Pika. Eso sacudió por completo a Red, quien no había perdido contra nadie que no hubiese sido Green. Felicito al muchacho, el cual estaba muy feliz abrazando a su Explotaro, nombre del Typhlosion, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño, triste sobretodo.

Después de la batalla converso por horas con Gold, pues se había desatado una tormenta de nieve, y él ojidorado, se quedo en "casa" de Red.

El ojirrojo se sintió muy alagado cuando el chico hablaba de como lo admiraba, que había presenciado su victoria el la liga pokemon, y demás.

Cuando el sonriente chico pregunto por la razón de su confinamiento en la cueva mas peligrosa del mundo, Red se mordió el labio, asin saber que responder, sin embargo las palabras salieron por si mismas de sus labios.

Confeso lo de Mewtwo y que lo entrenaba en un lugar seguro. El chico pronto se entusiasmo demasiado, pidiendo otra batalla, pero con Mewtwo en el equipo, sin embargo Red se negó, ya que sus pokemon, y los de Gold, debían descansar.

Después de la victoria del chico, Gold siguió visitándolo varias veces, sin embargo eso era duyro para Red, quien no sabia como sentirse al respecto de Gold, quien le había ganado, sentía que no merecía entrenar a un pokemon tan fuerte como Mewtwo y que seria mejor si Gold lo entrenaba.

En fin, fueron días de drama total, algo inesperado en el siempre frío Red, quien no demuestra muchos sentimientos.

Y aún así, Mewtwo no se aparto de su lado, y finalmente Gold le había logrado hacerlo salir de la cueva.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar a Green y salir juntos del Monte.

Sin embargo las orejas de Pika se irguieron repentinamente y el pokemon se puso a 4 patas, con las chispas visibles en sus rojas mejillas, totalmente a defensa.

Y no fuwe el único, de las profundidades de la cueva salio Mewtow flotando, poniéndose defensivo frente a sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con su voz neutra, sin embargo estaba realmente preocupado de esas reacciones de sus amigos. Incluso él lo sentía en su piel, algo extraño.

—Algo muy poderoso viene hacia aquí —le dijo Mewtwo, el cual parecía tan nervioso como Pika.

Red nunca a sido muy paciente, por eso es que salio de detrás de sus pokemon, quienes parecían querer protegerlo, y salio corriendo velozmente a la salida de la cueva, su acción fue tan repentina que por momentos Pika y Mewtwo no reaccionaron

Sin embargo a los segundos posteriores de la acción de Red salieron persiguiendo a su entrenador para detenerlo de su peligrosa carrera

Pero red y Pika se habían encontrado descansando casi a la entrada de la cueva, por lo que no tomo a Red mucho tiempo para salir de allí. Ya afuera el frío clima le saludo en la cara, moviendo sus cabellos a la par del fuerte viento, sin embargo Red estaba tan acostumbrado que no le dio la mínima importancia.

Afuera yacía el cielo de un terrible color gris, como si fuera a haber una terrible tormenta de nieve en cualquier momento, red se mordió el labio, no quería que eso pasara, quizá Green ya venia en camino y no deseaba que quedara atrapado en algún lugar de la montaña por el clima. Sabia que Green es muy fuerte, pero solo Arceus y Red saben que tan despiadada es esa montaña en las tormentas mas imprevisibles.

—Algo viene —fue la voz del pokemon clonado la que saco a Red de sus preocupaciones, miro hacia el cielo, donde un enorme agujero negro había aparecido.

Red abrió desmesurablemente lo ojos, o bueno, tan desmesurablemente como Red podía y vio como una extraña criatura con alas tétricas aparecía volando atravez del cielo. Y justo del agujero caía un cuerpo, un cuerpo que Red identifico como humano.

—Tsu (**) —llamo el ojirrojo a Mewtwo, con el nombre que hacia años le puso— usa psíquico en el chico para que no caiga —dijo casi a la desesperada, asustado de la situación, ese chico no sobreviviría a la caída bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Los ojos poderoso pokemon brillaron en un místico tono azul y voló hacia el cuerpo en picada, con un aura azul rodeandole, pronto el otro cuerpo se ilumino sju contorno de color azul y la caída del chico había terminado, ya estaba a salvo

Red suspiro aliviado, a su lado Pika parecía risueño por lo veloz que fue Tsu.

Sin embargo el otro pokemon presentaba algunas heridas, parecía que alguien lo había lastimado. Aquel extraño pokemon voló otro poco por el cielo antes de perderse en la nada de la blanca montaña. El ex campeón de Kanto se prometió a si mismo que llegaría al fondo del asunto.

Mientras tanto Mewtwo llego con el cuerpo de otro humano

Vestía raro, con ropas feas y raídas, tenia cabellos blancos y una extraña marca en la cara, y ni hablar de su mano izquierda, la cual estaba completamente negra.

Y como red había predicho, una tormenta de nieve se desató.

—Vayamos dentro —dijo en entrenador a ambos pokemon. Paso un brazo del inconsciente chico alrededor de su hombro, y puso una de sus manos rodeando la cintura del peliblancos para avanzar a la cueva. Mewtwo los resguardaba con sus poderes psíquicos y Pika solo yacía en los hombros de su entrenador, mirando hacia el cielo. Tenían un mal presentimiento.

Ya en la cueva Red saco algo de la ropa que había empacado para tapar al muchacho que venia en arapos. Parecía tan desnutrido, y eso debía ser algo para que Red mismo, quien no solía comer bien como no dejaban de repetirle Green y Gold, lo dijera.

Algo estaba pasando, lo podía sentir.

.

...

.

El dia ua terminaba, el sol de ocultaba en el horizonte. Allen Walker se encontraba en un bosque de Alemania. ¿la razón? El joven chico huía del Apócrifo y los akumas que el conde del milenio le mandaba. Y como si eso no fuera poco, debía huir de los exorcistas y los buscadores de la Orden Oscura. Eso hacia que el peliblancos estuviera en guardia constante.

Hace ya varios meses atrás se había descubierto que Allen en realidad era el Catorceavo miembro de la familia Noé, el musico, la reencarnación de Neha, llamese como se llamase, Allen había quedado bajo la mira de los altos mandos del Vaticano,ya que pensaba que el ojiplateado traicionaría a la orden tarde o temprano. Sin embargo eso era algo que Allen en realidad no deseaba hacer.

Sin embargo, un tiempo después de descubrir tan terrible verdad ayudo a Kanda, su compañero de Orden y hasta amigo si quisiese decir, y Alma a escapar de las garras de la orden para que pudieran morir en paz. La orden condeno a Allen por traidor y lo encerraron el un prisión de la orden, tratando de saacarle información que no tenia, pues él no era Neah, no era de la familia Noé y no planeaba traicionar a la orden. Solo quería seguir siendo un exorcista y ya.

Sin embargo, uno de los sacerdotes del Vaticano apareció atacando a Link, su guardián, pues deseaba fusionarse con Allen por una extraña razón. Lo que causo que aparecieran Road y Tikky, dos Noés que Allen ya había luchado con atenrioridad.

Como resultado a esas acciones Allen se había convertido en un prófugo, tanto para la orden como para los Noé, y debía huir.

En ese momento se encontraba descansando, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Timcanpy, el ex Golem de su maestro, revoloteaba a su alrededor, viendo, o así lo sentía Allen, con preocupación a su amo. Esto se debía a que Allen había perdido mucho peso recientemente porque no comía lo suficiente, y al no tener energía no podía pelear contra los akumas de ninguna manera.

Pero no es como si Allen no desease comer, sino que no podía, ya que sus perseguidores no dejaban de atosigar al pobre chico.

Aveces se preguntaba por qué tenia que soportar eso. Él no había escogido ser un Noé, solo quería ser un exorcista y salvar a los Akumas de las garras del Conde del Milenio. Sin embargo, todos le dieron la espalda, y ahora sólo podía huir de maneras tan patéticas, viviendo como podía con su estilo de vida.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba, ¿qué estarían haciendo Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda y los demás?

Hacia unos meses, se había encontrado con Kanda y Jhonny, el promerio era un exorcista con el que Allen tenia jna relacion muy oexulukar, el segundo era un mienro del departamento científico de la orden, ambos le ofrecieron su apoyo, y eso hizo muy feliz a Allen, sin embargo no podía controlar a su Noé interior, y casi lástima a Jhonny de una peor manera que la ultima vez. Como si no fuera suficiente, el Apócrifo lo encontró y atacó a todos los que estuviesen a su lado.

Así que se separo de nuevo. Escuchó que Kanda se había convertido en General. Se sentía feliz por él. Pero aun así no podía evitar volver a sentirse inconmensurablemente solo, ya que entendió que si las personas se acercaban a él, terminarían lastimadas por todos aquellos que buscaban a Allen. Así que era mejor estar solo, no quería que nadie saliera herido por su culpa. De esta forma también evitaba las ciudades, aquellos lugares llenos de potenciales víctimas para los Akumas que no dejaban de aparecer.

Y hablando del diablo...

-La presencia del 14° -resonaron múltiples voces, repitiendo constantemente tales palabras.

Allen se puso en guardia rápidamente, Tim se escondió entre las ropas del albino. Y aunque Allen no tenia suficiente energía... volvió a pelear.

—Inocencia, Activate —dijo, y pronto su brazo izquierdo, de color obsidiana, se transformo en una guerra de enormes dedos como cuchillas, y el manto blanco de CrownEstaba le rodearon.

Los akumas que le cercaban eran 30 por lo menos, 2 nivel 4, 7 nivel 3, 15 nivel 2 y el resto nivel 1, aunque no podía decirlo con certeza, ya que estaba muy ocupado venciéndolos.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo resentía la falta de comida, eso era algo que no podía evitar, ya que su nuevo estilo de vida, le impedía alimentarse como es debido y prontamente se quedo sin fuerzas, y unos lasos de materia oscura de un nivel 3 lo apresaron, impidiéndole moverse.

—Eso es todo —resonó una voz. La voz era la del Noé del placer, Tikky Mikk, vestido, como siempre, con su traje negro formal, a su lado, con Lero en mano y vestida de lolita, la Noé del sueño, Road Camelot.

—Tikky, Road —dijo el joven con la marca de maldición, una parte de él se sentía feliz de ver a Road sana, ya que la última vez que la vio, hace bastante tiempo atrás, ser atacada por el Apócrifo, todo por protegerlo.

—Hola Allen —saludo sonriente la chica— a sido difícil, eres realmente escurridizo, pero por fin te atrapamos.

Ante esas palabras, Allen recordó su situación, no era momento para aliviarse por el bienestar de su enemigo, no pensaba unirse a la familia Noé, antes muerto, y quizá es porque eso que lo intentaban atrapar. Quizá no qeuraon que un segundo Neah estuviese pululando libremente por allí.

—Eres un tramposo muy escurridizo, chico —decía Tikky mientras se acercaba a él— pero al fin te tenemos —Tikky largo una mano para tomar a Allen de la barbilla, sin embargo, un martillo gigante salio de la nada, alejando al Noé del peliblancos.

—Allen —escucho que era llamado por voces conocidas, voces que hace tanto no oye.

Eran Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda. Los cuales se internaban en el pequeño claro del bosque.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de la impresión, pues jamás se imagino que vería de nuevo a sus compañeros y amigos. Sin embaregl, estaba feliz de ver que todos estaba sanos y salvos... de momento.

Prontamente la lucha entre exorcistas y el dúo de Noé empezó, Akumas venían de todos lados atacando por doquier deforestando el gran bosque alemán.

Y aun cuando estaba rodeado por las personas a las que alguna vez llamó "amigos", Allen no se sentía a salvo, ya que ambos bandos no lo querían precisamente para aliarse con él.

La batalla aumentaba de nivel, Allen se preparaba para escapar de las garras enemigas, no quería morir, aún no, sin embargo, con la sospecha que Lenalee es el corazón de la inocencia, el Conde apareció para capturar a la chica y al peliblanco.

Allen, siendo Allen, no podía evitar activar su inocencia al máximo poder para proteger a su amiga.

En cuestión de segundos la espada del Conde y la de Allen colisionaban en poderosos ataques. Exorcistas contra Noés, y pronto, cuando el Conde y Allen chocaron sus mejores ataques, algo inexplicable paso...

Un agujero negro se abrió en el cielo. De allí salio una extraña criatura que parecía un akuma. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Los ataques de ambos bandos cesaron casi de inmediato, la criatura rara como ciempiés con tétricas alas, paseo un poco en el cielo. En seguida se abrió un agujero negro en el piso, por donde entraba la criatura, el aire y la presión que se ejercía por eso arrastró a Allen, quién estaba muy cerca de allí, por ese agujero sin poder evitarlo.

Lo ultimo que vio fue a Lenalee y Lavi llendo a su rescate, pero ya era muy tarde. Lo último que oyó fue su nombre resonando en la nada de la inmensa oscuridad que empezaba a rodearlo.

.

...

.

Cuando Allen abrió los ojos se encontraba en una especie de cueva que o eso es lo que podía reconocer, a su lado había un chico vestido de rojo, con ojos a juego, cabellos negros algo en su cabeza. Allen jamas había visto a nadie vestido como aquel muchacho.

—¿Quién...? —pregunto Allen, pero al intentar moverse su cuerpo pulso en dolor.

—No te muevas —dijo el otro chico con una voz rara, tan tranquila, o más bien, como sin emoción.

Allen cerro los ojos, se sentía cansado, sin embargo, debía levantarse pronto e irse, ya que si seguía junto a ese extraño chico sin duda se vería envuelto en el caos que lo acompañaba, solo podría causarle problemas y herirlo... como a todos los demás.

Sin embargo, antes de que Allen intentar ponerse de pie, resonó otra voz, no sabría decir si de niño de una chica, y que jamas había escuchado un tono de voz similar. La voz decía "Pika". Al abrir nuevamente los ojos noto una extraña criatura, era como un ratón, pero varias veces mas grande, de color amarillo. Ver a esa cosa lo sorprendió tanto que lo hizo gritar, la extraña criatura alzo sus orejas puntiagudas y una especie de chispas centelleaban en unos circuitos rojos. El ratón parecía estar en modo ofensivo.

Antes de que algo pasara, y de que Allen reaccionará con su inocencia, pensando por un segundo que era un akuma, lol cual no era posible, su ojos no había reaccionado, el otro chico de ojos rojos se acerco al ratón, cosa, lo que fuese, y acaricio su cabeza, calmando a la criatura, haciendo que dejase su postura ofensiva.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Allen bastante alterado, sea lo que fuese no era un akuma, pero no podía estar del todo seguro, siendo perseguido por tanto tiempo habían hecho mella, levemente, en su cordura y confianza en los demás.

Por su parte Red se sorprendió muchísimo, tanto que su inexpresiva cara se targiverso en una verdadera mueca de a sorpresa, con las cejas alzadas, los ojos abiertos, la boca en una perfecta "o" y dejando salir un jadeo de a sorpresa. Y es que, ¿qué clase de persona no sabría lo que es un pokemon? Casi podría darle un infarto alli mismo.

Por su parte Pika miraba interesado a ese humano, después de todo los pokemon son muy listos, y Pika pensaba que ese humano no era precisamente de ese mundo.

Allen no entendía las reacciones de sorpresa del otro chico, es decir, había un ratón enorme color amarillo. Eso era para asustar a cualquiera!

-¿Ni sabes lo que es un pokemon? -pregunto finalmente Red, su tono se escuchaba con clara incredulidad, causada por su aún sorpresa.

-¿Pokemon? -pregunto al en extrañaedo, en su vida habían oído tal palabra- ¿esa rata es pokemon? -pregunto una vez mas, tratando de entender la inusual situación en la que se encontraba.

Red cerro los ojos meditando. Había un chico extraño, aun si el mismo debía decirlo, con ropas negras y extrañas, un brazo negro, una marca de estrella en su cara y que cayo del cielo de un agujero negro, causado por lo que al parecer era un pokemon que no conocía.

-Creo que debo contactar con el profesor Oak -pensó en voz alta.

-¿Profesor Oak? -preguntó el albino extrañado, para que hablar con un profesor sobre esa cosa?, mejor llamar a científicos, que se lea escapo un cobaya.

Y que no conociera a uno de los hombres mas famosos del mundo le aseguraban que ese chico o no era de ese mundo, o había vivido en un lugar él solo toda su vida.

Recordaba haber leído los escritos de un profesor de Sinnoh que relataba de un pokemon que controlaba el las dimensiones, dando orígenes a múltiples dimensiones y universos paralelos.

Quizá el pokemon que se había perdido en la tormenta era ese pokemon del que hablaba aquel profesor. Y quizá ese chico era de otra dimensión, una donde no existían los pokemon, una en la que Red no querría ir ni con invitación.

Volviendo al tema le explicó al otro chico, en sus pocas palabras, que el profesor Oak era un experto en pokemon y había inventado la Pokedex. Y por consiguiente le explicó lo que eran los pokemon y la pokedex.

Hablando de dex, la saco de su chaleco, Pika descansaba en uno de los hombros de su entrenador. Buscaba algún tipo de información sobre el pokemon visto, pero como pensó fue inútil. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar su Pokenav, una vez cuando Green le visitó llevaba el pokenav de regalo, y es que era su cumpleaños y ni se acordaba.

Así que, con dificultad, empezó a tratar de llamar al profesor, Red no era el mejor en cuanto a tecnología se trataba.

Allen, por su parte, solo miraba la cueva y a lo lejos oía la tormenta. Se preguntaba que hacia allí, cómo regresaría y si los demás estaban a bien. Recordaba bien que Crown Clown se había enganchado en una de las patas del monstruo parecido a un akuma, y había despertado en esa cueva. Realmente le desesperaba esa situación, ya que no sabia nada y no tenia idea si el chico de extraños ojos era un aliado, un enemigo, o un extraño que le ayudo.

Miro una vez mas a la rata, parecía muy cariñoso con el chico.

"Con que pokemon... ¿eh?" pensó. Jamas en su contra vida había escuchado la palabra o visto una criatura similar, y eso que peleaba contra los akumas del conde. Solo podía pensar en un libro que le presto Lavi hace tiempo para desaburrirse. En aquel tiempo tenían una misión, y Allen se moría de aburrimiento pues no había nada que hacer salvo esperar por el tren. Así que Lavi le presto uno de los libros que tenía, uno de ciencia ficción para desaburrir al joven exorcista. El libro fue muy interesante, y aunque Allen no era de leer mucho no pudo evitar llegar hasta el final.

El libro trataba de viajes en el tiempo y al espacio. Así como atravez de las dimensiones.

Así que pensó, que quizá, esa cosa lo llevo a una dimensión donde existían unas cosas llamadas pokemon. Era la única explicación que tenia.

Finalmente Red logro contactar con el profesor, cosa difícil, no solo por su inhabilidad en la tecnología, sino por el clima mismo que obstruía las conexiones.

-Oh Red, que agradable sorpresa -saludo alegremente el anciano- escuche de Green que hubo una tormenta, cuando se pasa ira por ti.

Red sólo asintió, viendo en la pantalla del sofisticado aparato al profesor.

-Tengo un problema profesor.

-¿Qué pasa Red!? -pregunto esta vez preocupado de que el joven se hubiese lesionado o algo así.

-Es que vi un pokemon muy raro, y paso algo igual de extraño -explico con inexpresividad el joven, la había recuperado después de pasar toda su sorpresa.

-¿Un pokemon extraño? -preguntó el senil hombre con interés.

Red volvió a asentir, a su lado Allen solo podía presenciar como se comunicaba con alguien con un aparato tan pequeño. Si bien la orden tenia su tecnología avanzada para la época, no habían avanzado a una igual a la que el joven sostenía en sus manos.

-Era enorme, con muchas parar y unas alas como raídas -describió el ojirrojo lo mejor que pudo, ya que solo había visto al mencionado pokemon de vistazo.

El profesor cerro los ojos y dirigió una mano a su barbilla en modo pensativo. Tratando de recordad esas características. Había escuchado de nuevos pokemon legendarios en la región de Sinnoh.

-Además -agregaba Red, mirando al albino que ya se tenia en pie a si mismo- un chico cayo de un agujero negro.

.

...

.

Allen jamás había visto tantos aparatos extraños y tecnológicos en su vida. Ni en el departamento científico había visto tantos artilugios. Con luces de muchos colores, se veía todo tan sofisticado.

Frente a él estaba un hombre mayor, con el cebello canoso y la cara con algunas arrugas. El chico se ojos rojos -aun no sabia su nombres le presente como el profesor Oak.

-Esto es sencillamente fascinante -dijo el hombre mirando al albino de arriba a bajo, incomodando un poco a Allen- un verdadero viajero entre las dimensiones.

Había estado charlando con Rowan y Juniper sobre las teorías de los pokemon y la creación del mundo, así como los pokemon legendarios que intervenían en diferentes regiones. Sin embargo, tener una prueba viviente de la existencia de otros mundos, y más aun, la posibilidad de viajar libremente a través de ellos era como un sueño hecho realidad. Debía contactar a sus compañeros y hablarles del nuevo hallazgo.

A unos metros de ellos se encontraban Red, Pika y Green, este último de brazos cruzados mirando con desconfianza al albino. Quizá ese chico solo engaño a Red para comer y limpiarse, pues al llegar juntos al laboratorio (que luego de la tormenta Green los recogió en su Dragonite) después de que el chico se aseara y comiera como un snorlax, su abuelo lo había acaparado preguntándole un millar de cosas.

Seguro era un estafador que se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad de Red y la naturaleza curiosa de su abuelo.

A su lado a Red le daba a Pika algunas croquetas de comida pokemon, aprovechaba de estar en el laboratorio para sacar a sus pokemon y dejar que Mewtwo conviviera con más pokemon.

-Y bien chico, ¿cuál es tru nombre?

-Allen Walker -respondió Allen, ya mas cómodo después de haber comida hasta llenar y haberse cambiado por ropas limpias. Tim seguía escondido entre ellas.

-Ya veo, conque Allen -dijo el profesor pensativo, jamas había escuchado un nombre así- y dime Allen, ¿de donde vienes?

-De Inglaterra -contesto Allen, aceptando ya el hecho de no estar en su mundo. Después de haber visto muchas criaturas llamadas pokemon y un poco de la región, eligió adaptarse, y buscar una manera de regresar a casa.

-¿Y que es Inglaterra? (***)

-Eh -Allen no estaba muy seguro que decir, la mirada del profesor comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso es un país en una pequeña isla.

Y mientras el profesor seguía atosigando al pobre Allen, Red tenia su propia sección de preguntas con Green.

-¿Y de donde enclontraste a ese chico Red? -pregunto Green, quien señalaba a Allen, de espaldas a el- con el pulgar.

-Green, no es bueno apuntar a la gente -dijo el siempre inexpresivo entrenador.

-Solo responde la pregunta y ya -dijo para creusarase de brazos, no se fiaba de los viajes trasdimensionales sin pruebas 100% fehacientes.

-Como le dije al profesor, estaba en la cueva esperándote, cuando Tsu y Pika se pusieron raros, y fuera de la cueva un extraño pokemon apareció de un agujero y él cayo de allí -dijo Red, cansado de tantas palabras juntas, pero a Green era mejor decirle todo directo y de a una, porque aunque ahora era un joven calmado, tranquilo y "cool" aun era el Green que jugó tantas veces con él cuando niños y sabia como se ponía cuando no decía las cosas claramente .

Green suspiro, si su amigo decía tanto es porque no tenia nada de que mentir. Pero se le hacia tan subreal que alguien viajase entre dimensiones.

Acaricio suavemente la cabeza de su Umbreon, el cual jugaba un poco con el Pikachu de Red, para finalmente tomar del brazo al pelinegro y caminar clon su abuelo.

Debían poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Abuelo -llamo el ojiverde al anciano- ¿ya terminaste con tus preguntas?

-Eh el mayor se sorprendió, no recordaba que Green y Red aun seguían allí.

-Aun me quedaban algunas -murmuraba el mayor, sin embargo su nierl se dirigió a Allen, soltanmdo el brazo de Red.

-Oe tu -llamo, Allen fruncido el ceño, le recordaba un poco a Kanda- ya escuchamos del pokemon extraño y de como llegaste en un agujero negro, pero ¿qué hacías antes de venir aquí?

Red y Samuel mirareon al albino, tambnieun curiosos por la vida de alguien en otro mundo.

-Verán -Allen no estaba seguro de que decir, puesto que no tenia planeado contar nada de su vida, pero ya que ellos había sido amables, y podrían ayudarlo a volver a su mundo, decidió contarles algo de la verdad- en mi mundo yo era un exorcista. Hay algunas maquinas llamadas "akumas" las cuales matan personas. El trabajo de los exorcistas es detener las ambiciones del Conde. Así que desde pequeño eh estado peleando contra él... Pero recientemente sucedieron algunas cosas que me hicieron parecer traidor y e estado huyendo... Antes de venir aquí había otra pelea contra el conde cuando la cosa rara apareció -finalizo, llamando cosa al pokemon.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes. No había muchas palabras que decir.

-Parece que tu mundo es un poco sombrío -agrego simplemente el profesor.

-Un poco, estaños en una guerra contra el conde que quiere acabar con la humanidad.

-¿Y por qué quiere hacer eso? -preguntó Red.

-No lo sé. Pero a sido así desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues bueno -dijo Red en un suspiro- me recuerdas un poco a Red, seguro querrás regresar.

-¿Red? -pregunto Allen sorprendido, ese fue el "nombre" que le dieron en el circo.

-Me llamó Red, ¿quieres regresar? -preguntó con simpleza, también cerca del joven.

Allen se quedó callado unos infantes. Su, quería regresar, debía regresar, era parte de la guerra y no podía ser el único que se slavata huyendo de ella.

-Si, deseo regresar. Debo detener al conde y sus ambiciones.

-Pues con todo dicho -dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie- dentro de dos días partirán al Monte plateado a buscar a Giratina, el profesor Rowan me dijo que Giratina es el pokemon legendario de suj región que puede ir a través de las dimensiones -explico con una sonrisa estoy seguro de que si lo encuentran podrás regresar a tu mundo. Y mientras los preparativos están puedes hablarme mas de tu mundo -comento alegremente el mayor, los tres jóvenes suspiraron.

.

...

.

El monte Plateado. Cuando el profesor le dijo que ese lugar era PE!igroso era verdad. Un clima cambiante, reinando casi por todo el lugar el frío congelante, pokemon raros y fuertes que atacaban a la menor provocación y hasta sin ella. Oscura -aunque eso no suponía problemas para el- y con un relieve muy difícil de caminar.

A pesar de que se había entrenado le era un poco difícil, sin embasergo admiraba como Red y Green, sobretodo el primero, se movían con facilidad por el terreno.

A su lado iba un pokemon llamado Glaceon, al parecer era de Green, quien se lo había prestado para que estuviese seguro en el camino. Junto al pelicastaño iba su Umbreon y al frente iban Red con Pika y Mewtwo protegiéndoles de la aun tormenta.

-Si te sientes cansado dilo y nos tomaremos un rato -escucho la voz de Red dirigida al pokemon tan alto como el propio Red.

-Estoy bien, sera mejor que nos apresuremos, sera difícil al anochecer.

Poco tampoco Allen comenzó a acostumbrarse a las resbaladizas rocas, a lo difícil de caminar entre la nieve y al horriblemente helado aire, y podía seguir el paso de los otros dos chicos. El pokemon llamado Glaceon caminaba finamente a su lado, parecía a verse encariñado con él, y Allen tambien se había encariñado, y es que la criatura era realmente muy linda.

Pero aunque habían buscado por muchas horas no encontraron rastros del pokemon legendario, quizá ya se abría vuelto a ir. Eso no lo quería Allen, debía volver, estaba preocupado por sus antiguos amigos a quienes aun quiere mucho, incluido el gruñón de Kanda.

Como al anochecer se soltó un torrencial viento clon nieve pululando e inhabilitando la visión, despidieron descansar en una de las tantas cuevas que existían allí. Al entrar fueron sorprendidos pos enormes murciélagos, a los que los chicos de nombres coloridos llamaron "Golbats" y "Zubats". El ratón amarillo solo soltó un rayo y los pokemon no molestaron mas.

Y allí hacían dentro, con una fogata, cortesía de una especie de perro tigre llamado " Arcanine", descansaban los tres muchachos.

Red saco una pokeball y de ella salio una especie de zorro blanco de nueve colas, llamado "Ninetale". Contra ella los dos chicos se recostaron, con su pelaje parecia que cualquiera estaría calentito en la fría noche.

Red sólo siguió viendo la fogata un rato. A su lado descansaba el pokemon de hielo.

-¿En que piensas humano? -oyó una voz en su cabeza, y no, no era Nea, era el pokemon clonado.

-Dolo estoy preocupado de no poder salir de aquí -confeso, podía escuchar a Green y Red dormir a sus espaldas.

-Una vez Red me dijo que si uno piensa negativamente las cosas malas sucederán -dijo sabiamente el pokemon, dejando de usar su poder de levitación para sentir la fría tierra en sus latas. Ese humano rebosaba de extrañas energías.

Allen solo sonrió como siempre hacia en situaciones difíciles, con una gran y falsa sonrisa- sé eso, pero es difícil pknerelo en práctica. La verdad también me asusta regresar -dijo, flexionando sus piernas para abrazarlas, no a causa del frío, sino del miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque todo el mundo cree que soy un traidor. Todos me persiguen, estoy solo y no tengo un solo lugar al cual ir -dejo escapar los sentimientos que tanto había guardado, ya sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía herido, solo, traicionado, molesto, hambriento, triste y desolado durante esos meses. No quería estaré solo, pero no tenia a donde ir, no tenia a nadie con quien estar.

-¿Y porque te consideran un traidor?

-Porque naci como la reencarnación de alguien de la familia Noé, los enemigos del mundo -dijo limpiándose el rostro- todos me han abandonado, porque es peligroso estar conmigo.

-Sabes -se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, era Red, quien lo veía un poco somnoliento- quienes se alejan lo hacen porque quieren.

-Red tiene razón -dijo Green, levantándose del mullido y caliete pelaje de Ninetales- si tus amigos te dejaron no eran tus amigos.

Allen permaneció en cilencio, pensando en lo que decían.

-Puede que yo también me alejara.

-Pika Pika -decía el rsatpon, por alguna razón Allen pensó que preguntaba la razón por la que se alejo de ellos.

-Me aleje porque soy peligroso, el Noé que hay en mi puede matarlos, así que si están junto a mi...

-Idiooota -dijo Green alargando la "o" con desden, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza de cabellos blancos.

-¡¿Qué haces tan de repente?! -gruño Allen molesto sujetando su cabeza ahora despeinada, le molestaba que le hicieran eso.

-¿Como puedes decir que estas solo y abandonado si tu fuiste el único que los abandonó, ¿eh?

Allen se quedo callado. No había respuesta posible

-Green -llamó Red, esperando su amigo se calmara. No quería una pelea en JNA inestable cueva llena de pokemon peligrosos con una pequeña tormenta afuera y de noche.

Glaceon se despertó y camino a losmpoies de su entrenador, el cual tenia sus brazos a su cintura con pose de jarra, regalando al menor.

-Quizá tus amigos quieran estar contigo, y no les importa su eres peligroso o no. Porque son tus amigos. Y si les das la espalda auto compadeciéndose solo los haces sentir mal a ello. Y qué que seas miembro de la familia enemiga. ¿Qué no has demostrado ya que eres de los buenos? Cielos, me enferman los desidiosos cómo tú -dijo mientras también veía a Red, en el pasado Red también solía ser así, a veces.

Allen fruncido el ceño y suspiro.

-Es peligroso que este junto a ellos -dijo.

-Puees bien -intervino esta vez Red- supongamos que un amigo tuyo esta en tu abandonarías porque es peligroso a su lado.

Allen cerro sus ojos. Sabia la respuesta, no los abandonaría ni aunque lo traicionaran.

-Pero no quiero herirlos -dijo oon voz lastimera, recordando lo de Jhonny.

-Pues vuelvte fuerte para no hacerle daño a nadie -dijo esta vez Mewtwo- yo tampoco podía controlar mis poderes y solo podía herir a quienes se me acercaran, pero gracias a Red y los demás e podido aprender a controlarme, y ya no le hago daño a nadie.

-Si, como dije Tsu, solo vuelve te fuerte, lo suficiente para no lastimarlos -agrego Red con una hermosa sonrisa, una que casi no mostraba.

Allen al río también, sumergirse en la autocompasion no iban con él. Así que asintió. Seria fuerte, controlaría a su Noé interior y protegería a todos. También derrotaría al Conde y evitaría que acabase cine el mundo.

.

...

.

Al día siguiente reanudaron la búsqueda. Girastona debía estar en algún lado, revisaban las fotos que les mando el profesor de Sinnoh para saber la apariencia de la criatura.

Después de mucho buscarla la descubrieroln descansando en la fría nieve. Al parecer estaba lastimada.

Green que sabia un poco de medicina pokemon ayudo un poco a Giratina, pero debían ir a un centro pokemon a glun lugar así para tratar al pokemon legendario.

Sin embasego, cuando Giratina abrió los ojos se encontraba enfurecido, alguien lo había atacado y descargaría su ira.

Pronto comenzó a lanzar sus terribles ataques, y el único que se le podía hacer frente era Mewtwo.

Allen abrió los ojos impresionado a la batalla que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Ambas criaturas volaban por el cielo, lanzándose ataques de todo tipo que solo podían hacer temblar la montaña. Sin embargo un ataque se dirigió a ellos, Allen activo su inocencia y se puso frente a Green y Red para protegerlos. Frente a ellos Glaceon, Umbreon y Pjulachu lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra el ataque de Giratina, causando una ñlequeña explosión que no causo daño, ni a los tres pokemon ni a Pikachu.

Finalmente, cuando Red grito "Psicoataque" Mewtwo lanzo una bola de energía contra la creiatrura, justo en lo que podría estar su estómago, y este cayó. Al suelo inconsciente.

-Lanza una ball -grito Green, ya que el no traia ninguna.

A Red no le parecía bueno capturar pokemon legendarios. Es decir, eso podria romper la estabilidad del mundo. Operó era importante llevar a Giratina a un centro medico cuanto ante. Ya después quiza lo liberaría. Lanzo una ultraball, sin embargo no o efecto. Al lanzar la segunda el pokemon quedo dentro.

Finalmente, Mewtwo regreso con ellos, myt cansado por el combate, así que Red lo metió a la ball.

Finalmente Green saco de nuevo a su Dragonite y se subieron a él para regresar al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Unos días después, cuando Giratina ya estuvo como nuevo, Red lo libero, aunque Green dijese que era un desperdicio, Red no quería romper el balance del mundo atrapando un pokemon legendario. Con Mewtwo bastaba.

Cuando quedo libre, Pika y Tsu hablaron con el pokemon de tipo dragón. Finalmente, Allen podría regresar a casa.

Se despidió de sus dos nuevos amigos, recordando las palabras que le dijeron en la cueva. Al regresar, Allen se haría fuerte, lo suficiente para no lastimar a nadie, lo suficiente para no perder el control. Lo suficiente para detener al conde y salvar a los akumas.

El agujero negro se volvió a abrir, Allen monto sobre la espalda del pokemon dragon, se despidió de trozos agradeciendo esa semana que estuvo allí y finalmente, atravesando por lugares muy extraños llegol de nuevo a su mundo, era inexplicable, pero sabia que era el lugar correcto.

Se despidió del enorme pokemon dándole las gracias, ya que había encontrado nuevamente fuerzas para seguir caminando.

..

.

...

.

..

(*) Uno de los Headcanons que tengo con oniichan y algunos amigos que es la razón por la que Red se fue a "entrenar" a la montaña.

(**)Tsu es la pronunciación de two en japones, creó que es un nombre apropiado para Mewtwo.

(***) Aunque en el juego, y no recuerdo si en el anime/manga, se menciona "sudamericano" me pareció leer que ese fue error del juego, ya que se supone esos continentes no existen. O bueno, algo así leí, así que hagamos de fue nta que no existe Inglaterra ni ningún país de este mundo!

Wae, es el primer fic que escribano de muchas paginas! Pero bueno. La idea fue diferente a la inicial, pero Arceus me dio fuerzas para terminarlo, en el ultimo día. Día del niño! XD

En fin, esperó les gustase, lamento si hay horrores ortográficos, pero vboy corta de tiempo!

Si les a gustado dejenme un comentario per favore~


End file.
